


Rewrite

by M_Alchemist



Series: When Words Fail... [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Related, Double Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They will erase their past mistakes and rewrite their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewrite

_♪ I'll erase it, and rewrite it, with nonsensical surrealism and an unforgettable sense of presence. Return from the brink, and rewrite it. Even meaningless figments of imagination can be the driving force that gives you form. ♪_

x-X-x

_\- Edward -_

Many people have told me that I'm chasing a myth, that there's no such thing as a Philosopher's Stone and that there may be no way of restoring what we've lost. But for every single person that has doubted us, there have been those who have _believed_ in us. They are the ones we set out to prove right.

After everything we've been through, we know for a fact that the stone is real, that the possibilities for restoring ourselves are there, and that monsters and demons exist, not only as real beings, but inside everyone's hearts.

Even in  _our own_  hearts.

And throughout this journey I've learned that my goal is not only to return Al back to normal but also to change the minds of those outside of this secret world. To help others learn from our mistakes, to protect them. Together we'll rise above our own limits and become better. We'll write a new page in our lives. A happier, more loving new page that is empty of the regret and pain and guilt that have followed us since that dark night years ago.

We'll erase all of our past sins and rewrite our future into something beautiful.

A future where I will finally be able to see my brother's brilliant smile once more.

x-X-x

_\- Alphonse -_

It's true. I am only a soul. One that is bound to this metallic skin until my brother and I find a way to change it. Even so, I _am_ a human being. A person, just like everyone else. I've met my own share of people who don't believe that, but I do, and that is all that really matters. My existence may be taboo, but that doesn't change the fact that I am here. I will always be here.

But some just can't seem to grasp just what exactly makes me human and why, sometimes, I am more human than them. They don't understand why I feel what they can't always feel; I see what they don't; I can be more sensitive in this cold metal than them, in their warm skin. I am more in touch with my surroundings and feelings than many of them who walk this land.

It's not just the flesh and bones that makes a human being, it's the mind and soul as well.

My brother made unbelievable sacrifices for me to be here—he, himself, is the evidence as much as I am. We are the unspeakable truth, the reality of our sins. And if some still believe I am a figment of their imagination, then so be it. I  _know_  I am real. My brother and I believe it and we need no one else's opinion on the matter.

We know that one day soon, we'll regain what we've lost. We'll prove those who doubted us wrong, and with a smile, we'll prove those who believed in us  _right_.

Our resolve is what makes our dreams tangible, what gives them form; the sole reason we will accomplish them. When we do, we'll rewrite everything we've done in the past in order to forge a brand new beginning.

Then, we'll finally find the happiness that has eluded us for so long.


End file.
